The Pokémon Adventure
by Princess Rahnee Honey Lizard
Summary: Parody of 1987 cartoon, The Chipmunk Adventure, with Pokémon characters. Written because I thought Alvin didn't wear his signature ball cap in the CGI movie. Ash as David Seville, Pikachu as Alvin, Meowth as Theodore, and a female Vulpix as Simon.
1. Ash's trip

The camera panned across a starry sky. As clouds became visible words appeared on the screen.

_The_

_Pokémon_

_Adventure_

The camera continued panning across the night sky.

STARRING

_The Ketchems_

_and_

_The Waterflowers_

The screen darkened slightly, and the moon appeared reflected in the ocean.

WRITTEN BY

_Princess Rahnee Honey Lizard_

STORYLINE

_Janice Karman_

_and_

_Ross Bagdasarian_

CHARACTERS

_Satoshi Tajiri_

Eventually, the sun rose. The camera panned over house-covered hills until it reached a little two story house. As the camera zoomed in, a man's voice could be heard

"The taxi's gonna be here _any_ minute, and I'm not even _packed_! Has anyone seen my tie?"

"You're wearing it, Ash," Vulpix said. She sat on his bed perusing a book. She wore a purple turtleneck and a dark purple, pleated skirt. She had a ribbon in her hair, and she wore round, pink glasses. Ash stood up from where he was digging in the dresser to see his reflection in the vanity.

"Oh, thank you, Vulpix."

He picked up a stack of clothes from atop the dresser and headed toward his suitcase. Meowth, who was eating a sandwich, saw Ash drop his mittens. He was dressed in a baggy, green sweatshirt. "Don't forget your mittens, Ash!" he cried, carrying the mittens in one paw and the sandwich in the other. "It's _cold_ in Europe!" "Thanks, Meowth," Ash said, taking the mittens.

"And don't forget your tour book!" said Vulpix. "I'm marking all the great cities you'll want to visit!" "Great, Vulpix," he said, putting the clothes into his suitcase. "Now, let's see...shirts, pants, overcoat, socks, am I forgetting anything?" Meowth tried to remember what else Ash needed.

"Me!"

Pikachu ran over and, using Meowth, he vaulted into the suitcase and tried to close it. He was wearing a baggy, red sweatshirt with a large, yellow 'P' on it and a red cap with a Japanese symbol against a white background.

"Pikachu, we've been over this a _million_ times."

"Please, Ash! I need a little culture in my life! The Eiffel Tower, the Sistine Chapel, the Louvre in Rome!"

"The Louvre is in Paris, Pikachu," Vulpix said without looking up from the book. "Ya see," Pikachu said, pointing to his sister, "I don't even know where the Louvre is!" He leapt onto Ash, hugging his leg. "Please! Take me with you, Ash!" the mouse Pokémon cried. Ash sighed.

"Pikachu, for the last time...this is _strictly_ a business trip. It's just not practical."

He lifted his leg so he could hold Pikachu. "Besides," Ash continued, "I've hired someone very good to take care of you while I'm gone." Just as Ash was finishing his sentence, there was a screech and a crash outside that made everyone grimace. Meowth moaned, and Vulpix asked, "Did it have to be Mae, Ash?".

"Now, guys, she's a nice girl..."

"Hey, I'm here! Where is everyone?" Mae called from downstairs. "Up here," Ash and his adopted Pokémon cried in unison. "Now, why isn't anyone here to greet me? I thought the kids loved me..." Mae yelled. "They're helping me pack!" Ash yelled back.

"Oh! Okay!"

Pikachu glared at his adoptive father. "Mind if I just make myself at home? I'm really hungry!" Mae called. "It's alright," Ash called back. He set Pikachu on the bed between Meowth and Vulpix just as a car horn honked outside. Ash glanced out the window to see the taxi beside the curb. "Well, my taxi's here..." he said. The Pokémon looked crestfallen.

"I'm really gonna miss you, guys," Ash said, hugging all three Pokémon at once. "Where's my favorite little helpers?" Mae called from the kitchen, kind of ruining the moment. When the taxi driver honked the horn again, Ash ran outside, yelling, "Just a second, man!". "Your coat, Ash!" Mae cried, following him.

"Oh, right, thanks," said Ash, taking his coat and turning back toward the taxi. "And your tickets!" Vulpix cried, quickly running outside and down the steps, holding the tickets up like a banner. Ash took the tickets and said, "Thanks, Vulpix...thanks, Pikachu." Pikachu, who had been holding the door open for Ash, jumped in with him and shut the door. The taxi took off.

"Pikachu!"

The driver reversed the taxi to drop off Pikachu. Ash opened the door and pointed back toward the house. Pikachu jumped onto the curb, feeling very sad. He walked to where his siblings and Mae stood at the end of the walk leading to the house. "Don't worry, Ash," said Mae, hugging the truly unhappy Pikachu. "The kids'll be fine with me!"

"Bye, Ash!" Vulpix and Meowth cried in unison. "Don't worry, Pikachu," Mae said, practically snorgling his ear. "You'll get to see the world soon enough."


	2. A Race Around the World?

"Hurry up!"

"On the left, Pikachu! You're not gonna make it!"

"Oh, Raichu! Hurry!"

"Pikachu!"

"Raichu!"

Pikachu carefully guided his balloon through the pyramids. As he neared an Egyptian statue of a Raikou, Vulpix cried out, "Watch out for the--". The balloon slammed into the statue's cheek. "Raikou," Vulpix finished belatedly. "Oh, nuts and bolts," Pikachu whined, slamming his fists against the game. Meowth stood behind him, eating another sandwich and sucking down a milkshake. "Since when does Pikachu like to play 'Around the World in 80 Days'?" he asked Vulpix who stood beside him.

"Since he feels it's as close to a world trip as he'll ever get..."

"Come on! Hurry!" Espeon and Umbreon cried, cheering on their sister. Espeon had on a green skirt over light green leggings, a light green tank top, green fingerless gloves, and sensible white shoes. Umbreon wore dark blue slacks, a blue turtleneck, round blue glasses, and little black boots. There was a yellow ribbon tied to the left side of Raichu's neck. She wore a pink tube top, pink camouflage jeans,and pink sandals.

A curl of smoke rolled over the scene as Vulpix ducked, accidentally blocking Meowth's view with her tails and Espeon leapt about, accidentally knocking Umbreon's glasses off with her forked tail. Umbreon knelt down to look for his glasses.

"We have peeps around the globe waiting for them, and no one to deliver the darn things!"

Cassidy angrily waved her arms in the air. Jessie thought for a moment.

"How about a Dragonite?"

"No. Too familiar. Everyone knows a Dragonite is always delivering _something_."

Cassie took a drag off her cigarette and began coughing. She turned and coughed smoke into her bag. A Snubbull wearing a big, pink ribbon popped out and began coughing on the second-hand smoke. "Bull...snub!" she whimpered. "Oh, sorry, Snubbull," Cassie said, scratching the little dog on the head. "We need a different kind of Pokémon...one Samuel will never suspect...," Cassie continued. "Don't forget, _Sis_, last year he robbed us of $ 3 million of priceless..."

"Cass..."

"...precious..."

"_Cass_..."

"...gorgeous, spectacular..."

"Cass!"

"...to _die_ for..."

At this point, Cassidy began to wail, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Snubbull pulled a hanky out of the bag and whimpered to her mother to take it. "Oh, thank you, Snubbull," Cassie said, pulling the hanky out of the dog's mouth. After she blew her nose, _noisily_, Snubbull began growling at Jessie. "Oh, Cass, not _here_," Jessie begged, starting in on her sundae. She was not in the mood to deal with her sister's PMS.

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Oh, Raichu! Watch out!"

"Noisy brats," Cassidy mumbled.

"Oh, Pikachu!"

"Raichu!"

"To the left, Pikachu! The left! No, your other left!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Watch out!"

"The Volutios are winning," Meowth said quietly, tugging Vulpix's sleeve. "I _heard_ that, Meowth," Pikachu growled, his right ear pointed in their direction. "You need to take the Fiji shortcut," Vulpix instructed. "Oh, not _that_! It's way too dangerous!" Meowth cried.

"It's my only chance!"

Pikachu punched one of the buttons, and the game started playing some forbidding music. The balloon worked its way through a stormy sky to an archipelago. The balloon swung left and right across the screen, dodging mountains and volcanoes. Pikachu made it to the finish, and the next part of the level started.

"Oh, Raichu! Be careful!"

"You're gaining, Pikachu!"

Both electric mice had looks of determination on their faces. Pikachu's balloon neared a village where the natives were tossing spears into his flight path. He brought the balloon down, out of harm's way. He maneuvered the balloon along the river to the finish point. Just as the balloon would have gone to the next level, a Feraligatr took hold of the balloon and pulled it underwater. Pikachu was out of balloons.

"No!"

Raichu ran to give her siblings a hug. The three were cheering and hopping about with excitement. "I won!" Raichu cried happily. Pikachu, ever the sore loser, said, "You're lucky this is only a game! You'd never beat me if this was for real!". "Oh, is that so?" Raichu said, turning as her siblings set her down.

"Yeah, that's so!"

Pikachu pressed his nose against Raichu's. Being the same height, it wasn't much of a power display. "If I had the money, I'd race you around the world _right now_!" he declared. Cassidy was sitting with Snubbull on her shoulder, listening to the argument, when she got a wonderful, _awful_ idea. She turned to her sister.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jessie sighed.

"It's too dangerous, girl. These are _kids_ we're talking about here, you know."

"Exactly. Who would suspect them?"

"No, Sis. I'm not gonna have anything to do with this..."

Jessie set her sundae back on the table. Cassie slammed her onto the table in anger, sending ice cream flying onto Jessie. "Listen to me, Jessica!" she cried. "If you think I'm gonna let mess this deal like you did last, you have another thing coming!"

"I underestimated Samuel. It won't happen again!"

"You bet it won't! We're doing things _my_ way this time!"

Cassidy stood up, and Snubbull growled at Jessie from her perch as Cassie walked away.

"Well, unless you inherit some kinda _fortune_, Peekers, I guess we'll never know..."

"Excuse us," Jessie said, interrupting, "we couldn't help but hear your...discussion." "We were wondering who really _would _the race, kids," Cassie interjected. Raichu pushed Pikachu behind her. "I would," she said, but he pulled her back. "No, I would!" he cried. "I think I agree with Raichu," Jessie said. "You wanna bet on it?" Cassie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why not? I bet a million bucks on this elegant, little, uh, rodent."

"And I bet on this handsome and electrifying little man."

Pikachu's cheeks could not have been any redder. "A million dollars..." he said before thinking a moment. "You're joking, right?"

"Oh, no, little man! We're filthy rich...and _very_ bored. I'm Jessie Rocket, and this is my little sis, Cassidy."

Cassie waved. Snubbull stuck her head out of her bag, feeling indignant.

"Snubbullsnub!"

"...and Snubbull," Jessie said with obvious distaste. She flipped the bag closed. "We're the Pokettos," Meowth pointed out. "And these are our friends, the Volutios." The girls gave some shy giggles.

"The Pokettos and Volutios! How adorable!" Cassie cried, setting her bag on the counter. It fell, and Snubbull tumbled out onto the counter top amidst lace and makeup.

"So, what do you kids say? Will you do it? A bet like this could add a little excitement to our lives!"

Cassie took off Pikachu's hat and hugged him in a way that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm definitely up for it," he managed. "Me, too!" Raichu said, while she braided Jessie's hair.

"What?!" was the unanimous cry of their siblings. "Then it's settled!" Cassie cried, waving about Pikachu's hat. "We'll provide necessary things like food, drink, and money, for the race around the world! The first one back wins $100,000!" she continued, replacing Pikachu's hat and patting it hard with her last three words, pushing it down over his eyes and ears. "$100,000?" he cried, fixing his hat. "This is fantastic!"


	3. Ash's Approval

What? No comments? Why won't anyone comment? If you like this or any of my stories, please comment. It's lonely on my side of the story...

* * *

"C'mon, Vulpix! Help me, will ya?"

"Absolutely not, little bro. I refuse to be a part of this deception."

Pikachu sighed. "Alright, then. Meowth, it's just you and me, I guess," he said, looking at his clipboard. "We need Ash to say, "Hey, Mae? I would really like Pikachu, Vulpix, and Meowth to come meet me Europe, okay? Alright then, bye, bye!" He looked over to his brother's bed, where Meowth was working with a laptop and a recorder. "All ready there, bro?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh, hopefully," said Meowth, who was honestly having trouble with the recording program. Vulpix sighed, sitting on her own bed. "Meowth, I can't believe you'd deceive Mae for a pack of Pokénip," she said. "_Two _packs," Meowth happily corrected his sister, displaying the packets in his open paws. "What could be better?" Pikachu crowed over his clipboard. "An all-expense paid trip around the world, and a chance at winning $100,000! Besides, our trip doesn't last as long as Ash's!"

He started to dial the phone.Vulpix pointed out, "It's 3 o'clock A.M where Ash is, Pikachu," as she read a book entitled, "Stress: How to Cope".

"Of course! I'll have him wrapped around my little finger..."

A phone rang in a Parisian hotel. It rang about ten times before it penetrated Ash's consciousness. He turned the lamp on and answered the ornate phone. "Hello?" he mumbled, still mostly asleep. "Hey, Ash!" came Pikachu's bright, cheery voice from the phone.

"Hey, Pikachu...Pikachu! Is everything alright?"

Pikachu started to cross words of his list. "Oh, everything's fine," he insisted. "I just missed the sound of your voice." Across the room, Vulpix sighed, "Oh, brother." "Ash, guess who's in the house right now!" Pikachu continued. "I don't know, Pikachu. The Volutios?" Ash said, sleepily. "Eww, no!" Pikachu squeaked. "Try again. There's me and Vulpix and Meowth..."

"Mae?"

"Very good, Ash!" Pikachu cried, having successfully recorded the name. It took some doing, but Pikachu and Meowth recorded the entire sentence, but they still needed to get, "Bye, bye,". "Okay, that's all I need—I mean, nice to talk with you. _Bye_, _bye_," Pikachu finished.

"Pikachu..."

" _Bye_, _bye_."

"Bye, bye," Ash said. He hung up the phone feeling rather confused. "What do we do now?" Meowth asked. Vulpix was quietly ignoring her brothers. "We edit the words into the correct order, play it for Mae, and then we're on our way around the world!" Pikachu cried.


	4. Mae's Approval

The next morning, Mae was making breakfast for the three little Pokémon. "The raisin bread for Pikachu, the English muffin with salsa for Vulpix," she thought out loud, taking things out of the pantry. "Meowth gets the banana bread, the Pinkam fruit slices, the bowl of cream, the fluffer-nutter sandwich, the waffles with jam, the scrambled eggs with toast..."

At the table, the Pokémon were already eating cereal. Pikachu and Meowth wore matching pajamas in their respective favorite colors. There was an 'M' beside Meowth's collar, and a 'P' beside Pikachu's. Vulpix was wearing a light purple nightgown with purple spots. There was an ornate 'V' embroidered near her collar.

Meowth already had pancakes, the box of cereal, a boiled egg, half a cantaloupe, the jug of milk, a sandwich, and more fruit crowded around his cereal bowl. "I don't get it. How can he be so skinny when he eats as much as he does?" Vulpix asked, gesturing at Meowth with her spoon. Pikachu's mind was on other things, however.

"I wonder when Ash's gonna call."

Meowth was too busy eating to notice. "Eh-hum!" Pikachu cried, leaning across the table. "Oh," said Meowth, bopping himself on the forehead. He snuck out of the room while Mae had her back turned. The Pokémon had their own phone extension in their bedroom. Soon the phone rang in the kitchen. "I'll get it!" Pikachu cried, running across the table and knocking his glass over and his cereal bowl right into his sister's bowl.

"Hey, Ash!" Pikachu said, catching the phone just before Mae could answer. "Oh, okay!" he said, handing the phone to the disconcerted Mae. "Ash wants to talk to ya!" Mae took the phone. Pikachu was confidant his brother was ready. Meowth was not so confidant. He was still feeling off from all the Pokénip he'd had the night before. (Author's Note: I just realized why Meowth eats so much and is still so skinny. He's addicted to Pokénip! Whoops!)

"Hello, Ash?"

Meowth clicked one of the buttons on the computer screen.

"Eyb, eyb. Neht tghirla...yako, eporuE ni em teem ot htwoeM, xipluV, dna uhcakiP ekil yllaer dluow I. EaM, yeh."

Mae stared at the phone then dug a finger into her ear canal to check for blockage. "It's not your hearing, Mae," Vulpix said, bluntly. She was trying to clean up the milk Pikachu had spilt. "Hehe, bad connection," Pikachu said, gulping. Meowth clicked another button.

"Heeeeeyyyyy, Mmmmaaaaaeeeee..."

"Ash!" Mae cried. "Are you...drunk or something?" Meowth clicked another button. At this point he had the power cord wrapped around him. "Hey, Mae? I would really like Pikachu, Vulpix, and Meowth to meet me in Europe, okay?" the recording said. Meowth fainted in relief. Pikachu started to eat cereal out of the box on the counter.

"Okay, Ash. I'll take them to the airport. You better have tickets lined up for them, alright, Ash?" Mae said. "Alright, then, bye, bye," the recording answered. Mae did a double take. "Wait, Ash! What did you say?" she cried. "Ooh!" Pikachu cried, spilling cereal into his hat and pajamas.


	5. The Race Begins!

"I hope we're not too late! Cassidy wanted us here at two!"

The Pokémon were just climbing out of the taxi they'd had ridden in from the airport. Pikachu, always talking, had his blue backpack with the large, yellow 'P' on it and was already by the gate. Meowth was dragging his green dufflebag along, but he was making sure not to stray too far from Vulpix, who had her suitcase with her.

"Vulpix, I'm feelin' kinda weird about trickin' Mae..."

"It's called 'guilt', Meowth."

"C'mon, guys!" Pikachu called. Vulpix was not happy about the entire thing, but she went, nonetheless. The gate opened, and the three siblings went inside. Pikachu immediately ran up to Raichu, who was standing on some crates beside her balloon. "Bout time, you showed up, Peekers," she said, again using the nickname he very much disliked.

"Well, someone has to win," said Pikachu. Vulpix ran up to Jessie and grabbed her wrists. "Ms. Rocket, I _beg_ ya to call this off!" she cried. "Ugh!" Pikachu had grabbed onto the back of her turtleneck and yanked her backwards. "Don't listen to her, Jessie! We're thrilled to be going," he said, tossing his sister's suitcase into the basket. As he went to jump inside, Vulpix tackled him.

"Lemme go!"

Pikachu waved his tail in her face, and Vulpix let go. Pikachu managed to get mostly into the basket when Vulpix took hold of his legs. Cassie saw the two struggling. "Oh, don't worry so much, my little Fire Fox," she said, kissing Vulpix on the cheek. They were going whether she liked it or not. She sighed.

"Now listen here. There's rules," Cassie said. Pikachu jumped out of his balloon and ran over to her, as did the Volutios. Cassie handed maps to Raichu and Pikachu. "Each of you will go a different way," she explained. "And, to make sure you travel all the way around the world," said Jessie, holding up a Pikachu doll while standing next to a large chest. Something glittered within the doll before she zipped it up.

"Each team must trade a doll at twelve different locations. Leave a doll of your team, get a doll of the other team. That's how it works."

As she spoke, she placed the Pikachu doll into the chest. Cassie handed a second chest to Umbreon, who promptly fell down, and Jessie handed the first chest to Meowth. He managed to stay upright, and opened the chest to see the Pikachu, Vulpix, and Meowth grinning up at him. They even had on the outfits of the originals. "The winner gets $100,000, remember, kiddos!" Jessie concluded.

"$100,000," Pikachu said, dreamily, from his perch in the balloon. As Meowth handed up the chest to Pikachu, Umbreon tapped Vulpix on the shoulder. "We're headed for the Orange Islands," he said, holding up the map. "Any suggestions?" "Well," Vulpix said, cleaning her glasses on the hem of her turtleneck. "There's a hurricane coming from the east. I saw it on the internet this morning. You should try a different route...if you insist on going," she said.

"Thank you, Vulpix," Raichu said, coming up to pull her brother away. "What a liar!" she said, climbing into the balloon. "She's getting as bad as her brother!"

"But what if she's telling the truth, Sis?"

"Oh, Umbreon! Don't be naive! She just saying that 'cuz our route is shorter, and she doesn't want us to win!"

"On yer marks!" Jessie yelled, swinging a red flag. Snubbull, today, as always, wearing a bow matching Cassie's outfit, was tugging on the rope that would let the balloons go. "Please reconsider!" Vulpix cried, trying one last time. "Go!" Jessie cried, and Snubbull pulled the balloons loose. The Pikachu and Raichu balloons floated free. "Oh!" Vulpix cried, running after her brothers' balloon and digging her claws into the bottom of the basket.

"Better get in, Vulpix!" Meowth cried. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" she snarled sarcastically. The Pikachu and Raichu balloons floated around crazily, the Pikachu one knocking a bunch of leaves off a tree.

"Know had to work this thing, Vulpix?"

"Not a clue, you silly mouse!"

Snubbull, Jessie, and Cassie were starting to look worried. This was not the takeoff they had imagined. As the balloons flew low overhead, the three fell to the ground. Vulpix screamed as she flew over them, hoping to change their minds. Snubbull peeked out from under Cassie's hat at the crazy, Pokémon-shaped balloons. The Raichu balloon was heading toward the fountain.

"Watch out," Espeon cried. "Higher, Umbreon, higher!" The balloon crashed into the top of the fountain. The Pikachu balloon was not far behind. "Hold on, Vulpix!" Pikachu commanded.

"Oh, no!"

The Pikachu balloon floated right over the broken fountain. Vulpix was soaked. She shook herself off as best she could. When she realized the two balloons were going to hit, Vulpix climbed along the bottom and up the other side to get in. No good. She got squashed between the balloons. "Get outta our air space!" Raichu cried, nose to nose with Pikachu.

"We were here first!"

The balloons parted, and Pikachu caught Vulpix and pulled her inside before she could fall.

"In ya go!"

The Rocket sisters were now standing, watching the departing balloons. Jessie noticed a brown stain on her pants.

"Eww! Stupid Snubbull. Still think this is such a good idea, Sis?"

"They'll get the hang of it. Besides, Samuel would never suspect them in a million years!"

Cassie began laughing, squeezing her poor Snubbull against her chest until it couldn't breathe properly. The balloons parted ways, and the Raichu balloon started heading for some pretty dark clouds. "Um, Rai, mebbe Vulpix was right about the hurricane," Espeon said.

"For the last time, Espeon. There is no hurricane!"

* * *

Anybody got any idea what's in the dolls? I'm not sure, not yet anyway... 


	6. Interloper

Above the fireplace sat a painting of Cassidy wearing a green dress and Snubbull with a green bow. Jessie sat in a comfy armchair, filing her nails. Cassie was talking to one of her associates on the phone.

"The couriers have left already. You'll get your delivery, don't worry. Just make sure you fill _my_ dolls with cold, hard cash!"

Snubbull trotted under the table, dragging a white lady's glove. She growled at Jessie playfully. Jessie picked a piece of lint of her shirt and dropped it onto Snubbull's tiny nose. She growled unhappily, shaking the lint from her nose. "Oh, play with her, Sis!" Cassie said, cupping her hand over the receiver. "It's not gonna kill ya!" Jessie rolled her eyes and tugged half-heartedly on the glove.

"The Volutios stop in the Orange Islands first, and the Pokettos are heading for Mexico City."

"Is somebody else on the line with us?"

"Don't be silly. It's just Jessie and Richie."

"Bull. Snubbull, snub!"

"And Snubbull. Smell ya later."

Cassie hung up the phone. "Oh, I always have such good ideas!" she crowed. "It's not over yet, Cas," Jessie pointed out.

"What could go wrong? Where's my dang latte?"

Downstairs, in the kitchen. Richie picked up the phone and dialed out.

"Get me Samuel."

"Yes?"

"It's Richie."

"What did you find out?"

"The Volutios' first stop is in the Orange Islands, and the Pokettos..."

Snubbull gave one last tug, ripping the glove. Jessie laughed until she saw a tiny red 'R' inside the torn glove. "This is one of my favorite gloves!" she cried. "Oh, Sis," Cassie said, shaking her head, and then turning toward the door.

"Richie! My latte! Now!"

"Yes, Ma'am! I'm coming! I've gotta go. I call ya later, okay?"

The unseen Samuel looked across his desk toward two men.

"Tracy, you head over to the Orange Islands, and Brock, you head down to Mexico City."

Samuel Oak turned in his chair and watched them leave.


	7. Aftermath of the Hurricane

The Raichu balloon lay in the sand, having crashed during the storm. Coughs and moans came from the basket. "Well, that was one stiff breeze!" Raichu pointed out. "A breeze?" Umbreon asked as he crawled out of the basket. "That was no freakin' breeze, Rai! It was a freakin' hurricane, like Vulpix warned us it would be!"

His short, black fur was sticking up all over, and his clothes were ripped and torn. His gold rings were flashing in anger. Espeon crawled out after him, in a similar state. "Why don't you just say you were wrong for once?" she said, agreeing with her brother.

"Cuz I don't think--"

"Exactly!"

Raichu sighed.

"Alright, I was r-, I was r-, Umbreon, where's our first stop?"

The siblings sighed.

"We need to meet Ms. Nina on the 'Black Rose'..."

Luckily, the boat wasn't far.

* * *

Has anyone figured out about the dolls yet? Anyone? 


	8. Fiesta!

The Pokettos flew over cathedrals and painted buildings in Mexico. "Wow," Meowth cried. "Rio sure is grand!"

"This is Mexico, Meowth."

"Oh, I knew that!"

"Sure ya did..."

The Pikachu balloon neared a building shaped like a Torchic. There was a fountain in the nearby square. "Pikachu, land the balloon by the fountain," Vulpix said. The balloon crashed into a nearby stand of trees.

"Like I said, 'On the Sudowoodo!'."

The angry Sudowoodo shook the basket, and the siblings tumbled out. It left, having had enough of them. Pikachu, unharmed, was very much excited. He had a little Pikachu doll. "Your first drop-off is at the Torchic Grill," said Vulpix, checking her little pink notebook. "You mean _our_ first drop-off," Pikachu corrected her.

"No, I don't. I want nothing to do with this. I just along to make sure you two don't hurt yourselves..."

"There it is! The Torchic Grill!" Meowth screeched, causing his siblings to hug in surprise. He ran over to one of the windows and hung unto the windowsill, trying to order some food. "It's closed, Meowth," Vulpix said, picking him up and replacing him on the ground. "Hey, guys," Pikachu said, pointing to the other window. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, it says to drop the doll under the sombrero."

Pikachu placed the doll under the sombrero. The hat came down on the doll, moved backward into the window, and came back out. It popped up, surprising the Pokémon. There was a Raichu doll beneath it now. "Wow," said Pikachu. "One down and eleven to go!" Meowth jumped on the second windowsill and tried to order again. The hat came down with a _clack_!

"Forget it, Meowth," said Vulpix, bringing him down again. The three walked out into the street. "And you thought we could get _hurt_--" Pikachu started when shots were fired. They turned, and three people on Rapidash were galloping toward them! The three siblings ran right into the arms of a man with blue hair. When the Rapidash were past, James set them down, laughing.

"There's not anything to be afraid of, Pokettos!"

The Pokémon took turns looking at each other.

"The fun has just begun! You've arrived just in time for the annual fiesta!"

The Pokettos love parties, and they love to sing. What better way to celebrate. A Ponyta pulled a cart belonging to a man handing out sombreros. Pikachu took off his cap, and a sombrero landed neatly on his head. A sombrero also landed on Meowth's head. Vulpix ended up with a sombrero so large her tails could not be seen. A cart carrying some pretty girls went by.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, like you very much!" Pikachu sang as he ran after the cart after placing the Raichu doll into his hat. A girl picked him up and swung him around. Meowth was shaking some maracas, and another girl hopped off to dance with him. Boys will be boys. Vulpix ran along behind the cart, hoping that there was maybe a cute guy on it. Then she spotted the Jynx. Weirdly enough, male and female Jynx look exactly the same. If Jynx were, say, more like Nidoking and Nidoqueen, the world would be so much better.

Vulpix prepared herself, and the Jynx jumped into her arms. She put him down, and Jynx began to spin her around and around. Brock peeked out from his sombrero. Jynx lost hold of Vulpix, and she slammed into a little boy with black hair and round green glasses. Vulpix apologized, but the boy was unharmed. He actually wanted to dance with her.

Pikachu started dancing on an overturned basket. "I like your lips!" he sang to the girl to his right. "And I like your eyes!" he sang to the woman on his left, who blushed and smiled politely behind her fan. "Do you like my hips to hypnotize yo--" Pikachu sang, but he was cut off by a Smoochum who wanted to, uh, smooch.

A girl was bouncing Meowth in her arms. He took a banana off her hat, peeled it, ate it, and threw away the peel. She didn't seem the mind him eating her hat. He jumped down to join his siblings by the fountain. A blindfolded kid was trying to hit a Spinarak piñata. When he did hit it, it swung around and hit Vulpix, who was standing on the edge of the fountain. Her brothers just kept singing, oblivious, but she glared at the boy.

The boy gave the piñata another good hit. It swung around and hit Vulpix again, making her lose her balance. She tumbled into the fountain. Resurfacing, Vulpix adjusted her glasses and checked her digital watch. "Okay, Pokettos! Hit it!" she cried. The entire group set out toward the balloon, Pikachu bouncing on the shoulders of a man at the front. The bouncing made the Raichu doll fall out of the sombrero. Pikachu was high enough that the doll actually landed on someone else's sombrero.

Brock almost had the doll, but the man swung his sombrero in the air, sending the doll flying away into the crowd. Brock was crawling through a sea of bare feet, boots, high heels, and flip flops when he finally spotted the doll. He almost had it when a woman accidentally sent it flying again. It bounced around until it caught in the bow on the back of a woman's dress. The woman had orange hair set in loops.

Irony, that, but this is business. Brock is more determined to get the doll, here. Even so, it's ironic.

Brock watched the doll bounce as Joy danced along. He finally caught the doll, but Joy didn't know about that. She turned and slapped him hard enough that he fell and lost the doll again. James threw Pikachu into the balloon with his siblings. Some men helped Brock up. He was slightly loopy from the hit. The doll was finally picked up. James looked it over and tossed it up into the balloon, where Pikachu caught it in his sombrero.

"Adios!"

Max ran up to Brock. "Did you get it?" he asked.

"No, Max. Did you get any?"

"No, Vulpix didn't have any with her. She sure is cute, though," he said, gazing after the balloon. Pikachu, Meowth, and Max seemed to have inherited Brock's...yeah. Oh, dear.


	9. First Success!

"Hello?"

"Ms. Rocket? Everything's fine. The Pokettos made their drop-off right on time," James said proudly. "Good," Cassie answered, pedaling her exercise bike. Snubbull was walking along the treadmill. The two even have matching workout clothes, sheesh! Jessie was in the sauna, not really caring about the deliveries.

* * *

Yep, it's really short; I know, but I don't really see a way of stretching it out... 


	10. Sharpedo are not very nice

"Raichu, I really think we should just wait until she comes back up..."

A sign on the door to the Black Rose's cabin read, "Down Below. Back in a few hours, Ms. Nina.". The Volutios were in the cabin.

"Who knows when she'll come up, Espeon. Besides, we're losing valuable time..."

"But we've never been scuba-diving, and who knows what's down there..."

They came outside dressed in their swimsuits. Raichu wore a pink bikini, Espeon wore a green one piece with a skirt, and Umbreon wore blue trunks. All wore fins and goggles. Each sibling grabbed a tank and drug it toward the edge of the boat. "Don't worry, SP, there only thing down there is our Poketto doll," Raichu said. "Just remember that the winner gets the hundred--" Raichu continued as the siblings lifted the heavy tanks to their backs.

"--Thousand--"

The Pokémon started losing their balance.

"--Dollars!"

They plunged into the sea. All around them swam fish Pokémon. Espeon came across a Corsola, and both were startled. As they swam along, Raichu saw a shipwreck and pointed it out to her siblings. There was an Entei engraved on the back of the ship. The Pokémon swam over to take a look. There was a table inside.

They turned around, and the sight of the girl with long, gold curls was enough to surprise them. Raichu dropped the Umbreon doll she'd been holding, and it sunk to the sand. Nina scooped it up with the end of her harpoon gun and swam past the Pokémon into the ship. The siblings followed her inside.

Topside, Tracy found the note on the cabin door. He looked around to see the last tank and some extra gear.

Nina led the Volutios to a door, then gestured for them to stay. She went inside, and the three Pokémon began searching the room. Nina came back, carrying a Meowth doll. She handed it to Raichu. Outside, Tracy saw the doll trade off. _Ah, now to make good my pay_...

Raichu swam out alone. A Sharpedo spotted her and swam straight for her. Espeon and Umbreon watched in horror from the ship as the Sharpedo chased their sister toward the surface. Raichu leapt up out of the water, the Sharpedo still tailing her. As they came down, her tank got wedged in his mouth. Espeon and Umbreon swam over and pulled Raichu free of the tank.

Tracy, deciding that the Sharpedo was no harm with a mouthful of tank, swam down to get the Meowth doll Raichu had dropped in fear. He dropped the doll when the Sharpedo was heading for him, propelled by the tank in his mouth! Espeon grabbed the Meowth doll and rejoined her siblings. Umbreon was sharing his mouthpiece with Raichu, but she wasn't looking too well.

When the three reached the surface, Espeon and Umbreon set Raichu on her back. "Oh, we thought you were a goner," Espeon cried. "Me, too," Raichu pointed out.

"We would have been lost without you..."

"I know..."

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

Espeon laid a big kiss on the Meowth doll. "What?!" Raichu cried. Espeon laughed.

"Just kidding, Rai..."

"C'mon, you two! We have the whole world to see!"


	11. Off to see World

Man, I got almost 80 hits and only one comment. Is this not a good story, or what?

* * *

The Pokettos landed in Peru and stopped at some ruins. In the middle, a Raichu doll sat on a pedestal. When Pikachu switched the Raichu for a Pikachu doll, the stone rumbled and sank into the ground, taking the doll with. Max was watching them from atop a pillar and couldn't believe his eyes.

The Volutios found a bright lighthouse. Inside Umbreon pulled a Pikachu doll out of the light. Tracy climbed the ladder, but the light was far too bright. He fell, but he managed to catch himself on the way down.

The Pokettos got to see a parade. As they walked along, they wore masks that fit their personalities. Brock followed closely, trying to take the Meowth doll Vulpix carried. He lunged, missed, and almost got run over by a Rayquaza costume.

As the Pokettos flew over a waterfall, an Aipom noticed Meowth. He ran along a branch, trying to give the cat a banana. Meowth couldn't quite reach it. His siblings were oblivious.

In Holland, the Volutios flew past windmills. As one blade came up, the girls noticed a Vulpix doll lodged in one of the squares. They couldn't reach it, but Umbreon grabbed the blade. It took him all the way down. Tracy reached out a window to try to grab him, but he missed and was hit by a blade instead. Knocked him out cold.

The Volutios found a Pikachu doll on a ski lift. Umbreon replaced it with a doll of his likeness.

Poor Meowth. Every time he tried to get something to eat, it would be time to leave, and Pikachu would pull him into the balloon. One time, a Pidgey actually flew by and stole his Pinkam fruit. Poor Meowth.

The Volutios took pictures of everywhere they went. There was one of Umbreon falling into a fountain, a waiter standing next to the Pokémon in the basket, the British soldiers, the leaning tower of Pisa next to three leaning Pokémon, and the three skiing. They had pictures of a German bar and of themselves wearing clogs in Holland.

In Alto Mare, the Pokettos floated past some poles in a boat. Vulpix pushed the top off a pole, dropped in a Vulpix doll, and closed the pole again. Brock and Max watched them from a bridge.


	12. All Washed up

Anybody got any ideas for songs? Rock 'n' Roll battle songs?

* * *

Jessie, Cassidy, and Snubbull were floating on inflatable armchairs in the pool when Richie came by with the phone. "Madam Cassidy?" he said. She looked angry at being disturbed.

"There a long distance call from Europe to you..."

"Oh, great!"

Cassidy climbed out of the pool. When she went by Snubbull, some water landed on the Pokémon's exposed stomach. Richie helped Cassie put her robe on and handed her the phone. Snubbull brushed away the water while Jessie laughed. Snubbull told her mother of the water.

"Oh. Sorry, Snubbull. Hello? The Volutios have made six drop offs? Great! And the Pokettos? Really great!"

She didn't seem to notice how Richie was listening in on her conversation. In the pool, Jessie splashed a little water onto Snubbull. Jessie laughed again.

"The spoiled little brat got all wet, yeah? If ya don't want 'wet', stay outta the pool!"

The angry Snubbull dug a claw into the float, sending Jessie flying around the pool. The rapidly shrinking float flew over Snubbull's head, sending Jessie into the fountain at the far end. Snubbull laughed victoriously, but then...a drop of water from Jessie's splash...landed on Snubbull's bow...hung threateningly in her face...and fell onto her nose! The horrified Snubbull began to wail.

"Snubbull!"

"This is great news! Keep me posted...oh, Snubbull!"

Cassie took a towel from Richie and plunged into the pool, still wearing her robe.

"You got wet!"

The fountain was hitting poor Jessie full in the face. She was unable to right herself. Cassie wrapped Snubbull in the towel and cooed over her.

"My poor baby..."

Then she turned to her half-drowned sister.

"Jessica, you are so reckless!"

Jessie finally managed to right herself without help from her sister. Richie helped her out of the pool and into a chair. Jessie sighed.

"She cares more for that dumb dog than for me!"


	13. Author's note

Wow! I got 135+ hits and only one comment! Is my story bad or something?


	14. The Pokemon of Rock 'n' Roll

"I love Athens! The nightlife! The girls! The excitement!"

"Pikachu, you've never been to Athens in your life!"

"Well, it _looks_ like a city I would love."

Meowth noticed a food cart and ran off while his siblings talked.

"I'll have a large order of couscous and two yolanche domas! Quickly, please!"

Humming, Pikachu grabbed a Pinkam fruit from a bin. When he realized it wasn't coming, he tugged harder on it.

"I saw it first!"

"Raichu?"

"Pikachu! What are you doing here?"

"We're on our way to Istanbul. What're you doing here?"

"We're on our way to Cairo."

As the two mice fought over the fruit, Vulpix turned to Umbreon.

"Have you guys, had any trouble along the way?"

"Well, this guy was..."

Raichu clamped her paw over her brother's mouth.

"Been all chocolate and roses. You?"

Pikachu pulled Raichu away as they fought over the fruit.

"Actually, I get the feeling this is--"

Vulpix's last two words were muffled by Pikachu's paw.

"Just fine and dandy, Sweetheart. The only problem we have is crowd control..."

Espeon pulled Raichu away from Pikachu. Raichu slapped at her sister in anger. Pikachu fixed his hat, which had gotten turned around in the scuffle, and tossed the fruit up and down.

"We're the hottest act in rock and roll, but you don't have that problem, do you."

"No!"

"Of course we do!"

"No, you don't."

"Alright, Mr. Popularity!"

Espeon was trying really hard to stop Raichu, but all she got for her troubles was a piggy-back ride.

"How much you wanna bet we can out rock and roll you?!"

Pikachu pulled his hat down over one eye. "We've got to keep these two apart," Vulpix told Umbreon as they were pulled away from each other. Pikachu grabbed Meowth before he could get his food again.

"C'mon, Meowth!"

"But my couscous!"

Vulpix could do nothing but trail after them. The Pokettos ran down a stone staircase while the Volutios ran down another. Ash stood under a tent, talking to a peddler. "I want to buy something for my kids. I had to leave them at home," Ash explained. The Pokettos ran by, knocking down the tent. "That looks like my kids!" Ash cried.

The Volutios ran around a corner right into three monks. They left the stunned monks and ran on. The Pokettos ran by an open door. Max, Brock, and Tracy stepped out and followed. The Pokémon ran toward some ruins. Vulpix switched places with Umbreon.

"Sun goes down, I'm just getting up and heading for the city lights!" sang Pikachu and Raichu, dancing together.

"Radio blastin' on the way to the club. Gonna rock this town tonight!"

"'You're living in a man's world,' they tell us!" Raichu, Espeon, and Vulpix sang. Raichu pulled Pikachu's hat down over his face.

"But we ain't gonna buy it!"

Espeon and Vulpix danced back to back while Meowth and Umbreon watched.

"The things they're tryin' ta sell us. Now! Cuz we're the girls of rock 'n' roll!"

The girls stood on top of pillars, dancing.

"Woohoo! Cuz we're the girls of rock 'n' roll!"

Espeon and Vulpix spun, gold sparkles showering from their skirts.

"Ro-o-o-ock 'n' roll, roll, roll, roll," Raichu sang, and Vulpix and Espeon joined her on a platform held up by statues. "Oh, yeah!" Pikachu sang, jumping toward a pair of statues. He took the female statue's harp in a shower of gold sparkles and began to play.

"The curtain's up, and I'm ready ta go. My guitar is in my hand!"

Raichu yawned.

"There's nothing more that I'd rather do than play in a rock 'n' roll band!"

Pikachu strummed the harp, and it gave showers of gold sparkles.

"What we have is what we will be givin'!"

Umbreon and Meowth danced together to the song.

"Heading for the the top!" they sang, pointing up toward Pikachu. "Dontcha know!" Pikachu sang.

"We'll never stop believin' now!"

Umbreon and Meowth ran across the tops of pillars. The girls stopped and watched the boys again. Who is going to win?

"Cuz we're the boys of rock 'n' roll!"

Umbreon and Meowth started bouncing as they danced. Up above, Pikachu stood atop a statue of Atlas. "You better believe it! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Pikachu sang, punching gold sparkles out of the air. Why are there so many sparkles?

"Cuz we're the boys of rock 'n roll!"

Pikachu leaped of the statue and landed between Umbreon and Meowth. The three spun around, too fast to be seen, letting off showers of gold sparkles. "We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n' roll!" sang Raichu, Espeon, and Vulpix as they climbed up the stairs to a platform. "We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n' roll!" sang Pikachu, Meowth, and Umbreon, climbing up the other side. The Pokémon coupled up and danced together through a riff.

Pikachu danced with Raichu, Umbreon danced with Vulpix, and Meowth danced with Espeon. Then Pikachu danced alone, as well as Raichu. Down below, Tracy leaned around a statue of a human Tangrowth. He, Brock, Max, and Ash began to climb up to the platform. Now Pikachu and Raichu were dancing together.

Pikachu grabbed a surprised Raichu by the paw and swung her around. The flat of Raichu's tail hit Brock, and he tumbled down the steps, bringing Ash, Tracy, and Max with him. "Yeah, we're the boys of rock 'n' roll!" sang Pikachu, Umbreon, and Meowth while they danced. Up above, the girls were in the Raichu balloon.

"Yeah, we're the girls of rock 'n' roll!" they sang. Each girl stood on a side of the basket, swaying to the music. "Better be believin' that we are!" Raichu sang. "Yeah, we're the boys of rock 'n' roll!" Pikachu, Umbreon, and Meowth sang as they ran up some steps to jump into the Pikachu balloon. "Ro-o-ock 'n' ro-o-oll!" Pikachu sang, leaning out of the basket.

"Yeah, we're the girls of rock 'n' roll!" the girls sang, still dancing on the sides of the basket. "Rock and rock and roll!" Raichu sang, Espeon and Vulpix doing their best to keep her from falling out.

"Yeah, we're the boys of rock 'n' roll!"

"Roooock and roooll!" Pikachu sang, Umbreon and Meowth trying to keep him from falling out of the basket. The Pokémon kept singing. "I really thought," Ash said, puzzling over what he had seen. "They wouldn't do that...would they?" Behind him, the balloons circled each other, figures passing between the two, and parted ways.


	15. Ash loves Mae?

"It's so much better! I got a whole new life! It's everything I wanted. It's everything I needed. It's everything I dreamed about! It's here in my heart! It's deep in my soul, and nothing's gonna take it out!"

The phone rang. "Oh," said Mae. She stopped what she was doing and answered the phone.

"Hello!"

"Hello, Mae?"

"Oh, hi, Ash!"

"I just called to see how everything is."

"Everything's fine. How's things on your end?"

"Fine. I just got a little worried, that's all."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Ash!"

"Well...ok. I check in later, alright?"

"Alright! Bye, Ash!"

"Bye!"

They hung up, and Mae gave a tug on the bandanna on her head. She was very happy for the rest of the day.


	16. The SnakeCharming Princess

A very angry Samuel Oak sat quietly in his chair behind his big desk. "Brock, Tracy, what I asked you to do was easy! You have failed me utterly! I guess I'll have to get a _bigger_, _stronger_ man for this job," he said. Who might this guy be?

The Volutios floated above the desert. They even went by the ancient statue of the Raikou. Espeon checked the list. "We only have a few more drop offs," she said, "then we'll be home free!" A group of men dressed in scarves and turbans spotted them from below. "Well, this next drop off--" Raichu started, but a grappling hook caught on the side of the basket. The three Pokémon pulled it free and let it drop back down.

The men following them were riding Ponyta, Rapidash, and Tauros. Another grappling hook flew up, but Espeon used a suitcase to block it. Raichu caught on with the idea and blocked another hook. Umbreon began grabbing clothes and throwing them at the pursuers. A item of clothing blinded a Tauros, making he stumble into the Rapidash next to him. Their riders tumbled to the ground.

Umbreon tossed out some more clothes, and Raichu gave a shriek as she saw something pink and blue fly by. She reached out and caught her dress. "This happens to be my favorite, Umbreon!" she cried. The balloon suddenly lodged itself between two palm trees. The Pokémon had been focused more on defending themselves than on guiding the balloon. The three siblings were now trapped.

"If you don't put me down immediately, I'm gonna use Thunderbolt!" Raichu cried as she swung about between her two captors. Ahead of her, two other men were pulling Umbreon and Espeon along. They were walking through a large throne room. "I will rule the world!" pronounced a deep voice from the throne. A man carrying the Pokémon dolls walked up to the throne, and it turned it around.

"Sir," the man said, kneeling. "Oh, no, you won't!" cried the Monferno on the throne. "I will rule the world!" Monferno happily kicked the toy robot away. "We have the Pokémon...and...their dolls," the man continued. "Good," said Monferno, adjusting his turban. Then he saw Raichu struggling in the arms of her captors. He pulled his servant close.

"Contact Samuel. Tell him he can have the dolls, but I want the _Pok__é__mon_!"

"But Samuel specifically ordered the Pokémon to be returned!" said the servant. "I don't take orders from _Samuel_. I'm doin' him a favor by keeping the Pokémon!" Monferno cried. "Dream on, Gingy!" Raichu said.

"Prepare the wedding ceremony! Tomorrow, I will make _her_--"

At this point, Monferno pointed to Raichu.

"--the first of my wives!"

Raichu squeaked and clung to Umbreon. "Oh, you won't want to marry her," said Espeon," Well, you see, she's very...difficult!" "And she's not very tidy," Umbreon added, setting Raichu down.

"And her cooking is atrocious!"

"And you'll end up with a whole passel of Pichu!"

"That's enough!" Raichu complained.

"The ceremony will take place promptly at dawn."

Raichu squealed and clung to her siblings. Two of Monferno's servants came and took Umbreon and Espeon away. Another two took Raichu and carried her off as way. "If you think I'm marrying that twerp, you'd better think again!" cried Raichu. Monferno laughed.

"Twerp! I love it! I love it!...what is a twerp?"

"You don't understand!" Raichu cried as her attendants readied her for the ceremony.

"I don't care how important he is, how powerful he is, how rich he is! Um, just how rich...is he?"

An attendant placed a hooded cape on Raichu. She was already wearing a midriff shirt with poofy sleeves, a pair of pink pants, and a sparkly, translucent skirt. She also wore pointed, pink shoes. Espeon was wearing a green tanktop and green pants made of a sparkly, translucent material. A gong sounded, and everyone turned to see another servant carrying something covered in a cloth.

"A wedding present from the sheik. All the way from the Antarctic. Have a pleasant night."

Umbreon stepped around the servant to sit with his sisters. He was wearing white pants, blue sandals, and a vest. The servants excused themselves and left the room. Raichu pulled the cover of her present. Inside a cage was a tiny Piplup. He was completely light blue, even his cape. "Oh!" Espeon cooed over him, but Raichu was not so happy.

"Whatever happened to gold and jewels?"

Espeon picked up Piplup. He gave an unhappy squawk. "Oh, it's okay, little guy. I'm not gonna hurt you," said Espeon. He was wearing a locket. Espeon opened it. Inside was a picture of the Piplup and two Empoleon. "Oh, you miss your parents, don't you?" Espeon asked. Piplup cried again. "The poor little guy is homesick," Umbreon said, stroking the baby Pokémon on the head. "I'm not exactly _thrilled_ to be here myself!" fumed Raichu. Espeon held the baby Piplup close. Raichu ripped off her and Espeon's veils.

"We've got to find our dolls and get out of here!"

The three siblings came to a large hallway. Espeon stopped. "You go on without me," she said, "I'll be right back." Umbreon and Raichu walked on down the hallway. They came to a door and opened it. The dolls sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room. There was a rattle and a hiss, and the room became filled with Ekans, Arbok, and Seviper.

"How are we going to get them now?"

"We don't," Umbreon said, backing away.

"Wait...you've heard of snake charming, right?...well, let's charm them."

Raichu pushed Umbreon ahead of her into the room. "Honey, you're a sweet thing," Umbreon started. He elbowed Raichu, and she began to sing as well.

"And you look so fine. All I ever wanted is to make ya mine!"

The snake Pokémon surrounded the siblings.

"Give me a clue. Tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you!"

Raichu batted her eyelashes at a nearby Arbok, but he just hissed. The siblings ran across the room into another Arbok. She caught Umbreon and began dancing with him. "Now, I really love you! With my heart and soul!" Raichu sang. A Seviper reached over and stole Umbreon from Arbok. Umbreon had found his rhythm and started dancing with her.

"Honey, won't ya take me where I want to go!"

An Ekans danced by Raichu, and she caught his tail. "Give me a clue. Tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you!" she sang into his tail.

"Getting lucky, hmm, getting lucky is what it's _all_ about!

The dancing snakes cast shadows on the walls. An Arbok wrapped her tail around Umbreon and spun him like a top. Who can really take those snakes' brand of dancing?

"Getting lucky, hmm, getting lucky is really something I can't do without!"

A Seviper came up to Raichu, and she started the next verse.

"Honey, I've been waiting...waitin' patiently. Let me unlock your heart, now. I think I got the key!"

Raichu saw a pathway to the pedestal open up.

"Give me a clue. Tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you!"

Raichu grabbed Umbreon and drug him toward the pedestal. She climbed upon his shoulders and retrieved the dolls.

"Oh, honey, honey. Give me a clue. Tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you!"

The siblings backed toward a window. An Arbok rose up behind them, but he merely wrapped around them twice and danced away.

"Give me a clue. Won't you tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you?"

Espeon caught up to them, carrying a blue cooler.

"Oh, honey, honey, give me a clue," Umbreon sang as he tied the tails of an Arbok and a Seviper together.

"Won't ya tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you?"

Umbreon had the Seviper sink her hot pink fangs into the windowsill. He threw the Arbok out, and Espeon and Raichu climbed down before him. On the ground, the siblings ran off to find their balloon. "You're welcome!" Arbok called after them, sarcastically.

Back in the balloon, when everything was calmer, Umbreon said, "What's up with the cooler, Espeon?"

"Oh, just some cold things...and sandwiches..."

"Oh, SP, how can you think of food at a time like this?"

She's not thinking of food, Raichu...


	17. A Night in Fiji

"Okay, let's get a good night's sleep so we can get an early start in the morning."

The Pokettos had bedded down for the night in Fiji. The siblings had climbed into their sleeping bags around the fire Vulpix had made. "I don't think we should of taken this shortcut," Meowth said, "This place is dangerous!"

"Relax, bro. This isn't the arcade game," Pikachu said, snuggling into his sleeping bag. He realized something wasn't quite right. He reached inside his bag and pulled out a Treecko. Pikachu shrieked in surprise and tossed away the poor lizard. The Treecko chattered indignantly and walked away. Meowth, who had long run out of Pokénip, was jittery. He heard a Hoot Hoot somewhere.

"Did you hear anything?"

"No," his sleepy siblings said in unison. "But, I totally heard something," Meowth said. "He must be craving Pokénip," Pikachu supplied. Vulpix gave Meowth a hug.

"Don't worry. We're right here if you need anything."

Meowth laid down and finally drifted off to sleep. Some time later, a cracking twig woke the cat up. The Treecko lay, sleeping, on Pikachu's stomach. Meowth didn't see anything so he tried to go back to sleep. Something reached out, grabbing Meowth and covering his mouth.


	18. Meowth is a what?

The sun was high when Vulpix and Pikachu awoke. "Do you still say Fiji is too dangerous, Meowth?" Pikachu asked. When Meowth didn't answer, Vulpix and Pikachu glanced over to where he had lain the previous night. They even ran over to check his sleeping bag. Their brother had disappeared. Vulpix noticed footprints leading away from their campsite. _Human_ footprints.

Pikachu and Vulpix followed the footprints to a large village. It seemed deserted. Pikachu, then Vulpix, whispered as they searched for their brother.

"Meowth!"

"Meowth!"

"Meowth!"

"Meowth!"

"MEO--"

Pikachu's cry had brought out villagers. _Angry_ villagers. With _spears_. "Hello, there!" Pikachu said, pushing away a spear. "Watch the master at work. All we need is a little negotiation," he whispered to Vulpix. Pikachu reached into his backpack and pulled out one of his favorite shirts.

"Let's make a deal. See pretty clothes?"

The villagers seemed impressed with the shirt. Pikachu handed it to Vulpix to hold up. He dug into Vulpix's bag.

"Cute panties?"

The villagers were really impressed. Vulpix hid behind the shirt, embarrassed. Pikachu dug into his pack again. He pulled out some shirts and an MP3 player. He placed the player on the pile.

"Really good music!"

Now the villagers wanted Pikachu's presents.

"Let's barter. Let's trade all this for the skinny furball you stole from us last night."

Evidently not. The villagers reduced Vulpix and Pikachu to loincloths, though in Vulpix's case, they were nice enough to throw in a tube top. The villagers also tied the siblings to a hut. Vulpix glared at her brother.

"Brilliant negotiating."

She was feeling none too hot with the fire stone necklace that had been placed on her neck. A villager came by dressed in one of Pikachu's shirts and listening to the MP3 player. He wasn't very good at singing in English. "What have they done to Meowth, I wonder," said Vulpix.

"Right. Who knows what they've done to him?"

Something was going on with the villagers. A Slowking wearing a skirt and a fan-like hat on his Shellder came out and started yelling. The villagers came out wearing Pikachu's shirts. Some even had underwear on their heads. They started bowing to the figure on a throne some other villagers carried. Meowth licked the last drops of cream out of his bowl. Lucky for him, the villagers grew Pokénip.

Meowth wore a white gown and a crown. "Meowth!" Pikachu and Vulpix cried when their brother pulled his head out of his bowl.

"Oh, hi!"

The Slowking waved his hand at Pikachu and Vulpix. A villager cut them free. The Slowking yelled at the siblings in a foreign language. "What the heck!" Pikachu cried. "If I'm translating correctly," Vulpix said, "Meowth is the long lost Prince of Plenty."

"A prince? Now you're talkin'!"

Pikachu jumped up and let the villager cut the bonds on his wrists. Slowking began yelling again. "And we have to be his slaves or get killed," Vulpix translated as her bonds were cut.

"Slave? No way!"

When Pikachu started to walk away, he found himself staring down spears. He ran around, his thunder stone necklace bouncing on his chest, to the front of Meowth's throne.

"Where to, your Meowth-sty?"


End file.
